1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio signal processing.
2. Background
Many activities that were previously performed in quiet office or home environments are being performed today in acoustically variable situations like a car, a street, or a café. For example, a person may desire to communicate with another person using a voice communication channel. The channel may be provided, for example, by a mobile wireless handset or headset, a walkie-talkie, a two-way radio, a car-kit, or another communications device. Consequently, a substantial amount of voice communication is taking place using portable audio sensing devices (e.g., smartphones, handsets, and/or headsets) in highly variable environments. Incorporation of video recording capability into communications devices also presents new opportunities and challenges.